Electrical connectors are needed to connect electrical components together. As used herein, electrical components include cables, wires, patch panels and the like. Each connector is typically provided with a fixed configuration of male or female connecting members which enables it to connect only to an electrical component with the complementary configuration of connecting members. There is therefore no flexibility to use the same connector to connect to two or more electrical components having different configurations of connecting members.
It would be beneficial if a single connector were able to be re-configurable to connect to electrical components having different configurations of connecting members.